


Meaningful Marks

by rcm100



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Tattoos, no island au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcm100/pseuds/rcm100
Summary: 6 months. It took her 6 months to make the decision to get a tattoo and stick to it. Felicity Smoak was not the kind of girl to make a decision lightly, she needed time, information, and more time to make decisions. She never could have realized that this was a decision that would affect her life in more ways than one.





	1. Tattoos and Trust-building

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first fic, so please let me know what you think of it! There is a slight trigger warning due to a panic attack. If this bothers you, please be careful! I'll tag more as I need to, if I continue with this story!

**TRIGGER WARNING FOR PANIC ATTACK**

 

_I hate you, Roy Harper. How could I have let you talk me into this insane idea_ , Felicity thought. She was sitting in the waiting room of his friend’s tattoo shop, desperately wishing she had never met Roy. Speaking of the jerk, Roy walked out of the back smiling.

“I already filled out all of your information, all we need is your signature.”

“I’m not sure about this Roy. I mean, now that I’ve thought about it, I realize that I don’t want a needle stabbing me in the arms thousands of times.”

“Lis, we have thought about this. We have talked about this and you have researched it to death. You decided you wanted to do this.”

“I can’t Roy!” Felicity said in her loud voice, which was extremely loud. After that, she couldn’t hear anything anymore. It sounded like she was standing in the middle of a waterfall. Her eyes began to blur, even under her glasses. She could see the blur of his red hoodie in front of her eyes. Breathing was getting harder and nothing that Roy could say would help, it wouldn’t even reach her ears. Suddenly, she could feel a pressure on her back and someone lightly pushing her into a back room, behind a curtain.

Roy’s mouth was moving as his eyes were connected with someone over her head. Felicity then felt a strong, muscular arm band around her upper chest, turning her around. Oliver Queen stood in front of her, in all his attractiveness, and Felicity couldn’t find it in her to actually breathe anymore than she already was. His mouth began to move and she read the words “breathe” and “calm”. Finally, his hand pulled hers up to his chest, laying it on his heart. She could feel the steady beating of his heart and the rhythmic rising of his chest, with each breath he took.

The water surrounding her ears slowly disappeared and she was able to hear again.

“Felicity, I need you to keep breathing, just like you’re doing. Good girl. That’s it. There you go, keep breathing with me.” Felicity just listened to the soothing sounds of his voice. Felicity had met Oliver on a few occasions when she had popped into the shop to bring something to Roy, or to have lunch with Sara, who owned the tattoo shop. Oliver always made Felicity babble more than she normally did, which always made her blush and punish herself later that night. For someone who had an IQ of 160, she always hated appearing like a babbling fool.

“I’m… I’m good, I can breathe,” she said while attempting to pull her hand from his grip. Oliver refused to let go of her hand and she could only imagine what might come out of her mouth if she stayed in this position any longer.

“Felicity, you just had a panic attack,” Oliver spoke in his soothing voice while staring deeply into her eyes. “Roy, why don’t you go into my office and grab one of the juices and peanut butter cup for Felicity.”

“I’m allergic,” Felicity said, quickly.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, grab something Roy.”

“You got it man.”

“Here, sit down, Felicity. Right here.” Oliver led Felicity over to the table and lifted her up onto it, by her waist. Her face was finally regaining it’s color, and quickly too.

“I’m okay, Oliver. I should just go home. I can’t get a tattoo today.”

“You were here to get a tattoo? Why?”

“Well, Roy talked me into it. I… I had been wanting one for a while, but, as I sat there and thought about a needle stabbing my skin thousands of times and it scared me.”

“Okay, well, let me see what you chose. I want to see what you had decided to permanently ink onto your beautiful skin.” Oliver stopped abruptly and looked her face, his pinkening and his ears turning a bright shade of red.

“Oh, oh. I umm… I had decided to get a small rose.”

“Why a rose, Felicity?”

“I don’t know. It just seemed like a simple tattoo.”

“Absolutely not, you do not get a tattoo because it looks “simple”. You get something meaningful. When I got my first tattoo I was 16. My best friend Tommy and I were partying really heavily in those days. I was angry at the world because I was a rich kid with a chip on my shoulder. Tommy and I got drunk and paid off an artist to give us what we wanted. I was so drunk that I wanted a huge skull and crossbones across my chest, I was fortunate that the artist wasn’t an idiot. He used a pen and drew a brain directly above my heart. He also slipped a note into my pocket. He told me that if I was going to get a tattoo it better be one that meant something to me.”

“Did you get one later?”

“I did. I went back once I had sobered up and I got a tattoo that meant something to me.”

“What did you get?” Felicity’s curiosity was peaked, she had never spoken with Oliver this privately before, and she didn’t know anything about him. Learning about Oliver Queen might just be her new favorite pastime.

“I got my sister’s name, in her handwriting, right above my heart. I eventually did the same thing with my Dad and my Mom, each of them added a small note and I’ve carried them with me ever since.”

“That’s really touching, Oliver.”

“Yeah, so now, what do you really want as your tattoo?”

“I don’t really know.”

“Well,” Oliver said as he reached and grabbed a pen from beside the table, “when you decide, use this to call me.”

Felicity realized what he was doing, that he was writing his phone number on her arm.

“Okay.”

“And, Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

“Feel free to use that anytime you want to talk, or umm… I don’t know, get coffee?”

“Yeah, sure. Thank you, Oliver.”

“You’re welcome, Felicity.”

Felicity watched his muscular back walk away, wondering what the frack had just happened. _Oh, Roy Harper, maybe I don’t hate you after all._


	2. Sentence Fragments and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Roy discuss her issues, well, Roy discusses and Felicity ignores. Also, a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the positive response to my story! Here's the next chapter!

“Felicity, just call him already! It’s been 2 days and every time I go to see Sara or to do some work, Oliver asks me how you are.”

“He’s probably just wondering how I’m doing after the panic attack he had to help me through.”

“Seriously, Lis, what could make you think like that? You are beautiful and amazing.”

“Thanks, Roy,” Felicity said with a sad smile. “I just don’t see how a man like Oliver could want someone like me.”

“Lis.”

“No, Roy. Drop it, okay?”

"Fine, but this discussion isn’t over.”

“Whatever, Roy. Now, go get our Chinese food before I starve.”

“Of course, peanut shrimp for you?”

“Real funny, asshole. You know I’m allergic to both of the main ingredients in that.”

“I do. I’ll be back in a few minutes, set up the movies and your little nest.”

“You got it, now go before my stomach comes to life and strangles me.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Roy mock saluted and walked out the door, leaving Felicity to breath for a moment. She went into her room, took her bra off, changed into a tank top and shorts.

About five minutes after Roy left, Felicity heard a knock on the door.

“Roy Harper, if you left your wallet here so help me!” Felicity said while yanking the door open.

“Well, I’m not Roy and my wallet is in my back pocket.”

“O..O..Oliver, what… what are you doing here?”

“Well, I had been hoping you were going to call me but Roy said that you were too nervous.” Felicity crossed her arms in front of her chest in an attempt to maintain some semblance of modesty in front of Oliver.

“Remind me to kill him when he gets back with our food.”

“Aww, don’t do that. He’s the reason that I met you, which means I kinda owe him.”

“Oh. Well, what can I do for you since you’re here?”

“Wo… Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

“Dinner as in a date?”

 “Su--I mean, the implication being with dinner that you...”

“Wow, usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments!”

“Would you like to go out with me?”

“Yes.” Felicity responded quickly, not giving herself time to think of all the reasons that was a bad idea.

“Great! How about tomorrow night at 7? I’ll pick you up?”

“Yeah, sounds good?”

“Great, and Felicity?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t kill Roy, I’ve been pestering him about you for the last few days, he just wanted me to shut up.”

“Oh.” Felicity’s mouth fell open with shock. She couldn’t believe that Roy really was telling her the truth when it came to Oliver asking about her.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, by Felicity.” Oliver laid a warm hand on Felicity’s shoulder and squeezed just a little as his way of saying goodbye. He turned and walked through her doorway, making her realize just how big he really was. His frame took up most of the doorway, and if it had been any narrower, he would have had to turn sideways to leave.

Felicity shut the door and leaned her back against it. _What the frack just happened?_ She wondered. When she finally decided that thinking about it too much would cause a migraine, she sat down on the couch and made her nest of blankets. Roy would be back soon and they could start the first movie of the night. Felicity wasn’t sure if they should start with the Night at the Museum: Battle for the Smithsonian, Captain America: The First Avenger, or the new Ghostbusters. She’d have to ask Roy when he got back.

_Roy Harper, what have you gotten me into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!   
> Follow me on Tumblr: rachelmc97


	3. Red Dresses and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets ready for her date, Roy is a smartass, and Sara plays big sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!

“Sara, what am I going to wear?” Felicity was conversing with her over Facetime, hoping that her blond friend would be of more help than the boy laying on her bed laughing at his phone. Roy was no help when it came to this date.

_Sure, he can set up the date but he can’t help me get ready for it. I swear, I’m gonna kill him._

“Lis, you’re going to be fine. Wear the red dress. You know, the one with the sleeves and sweetheart neckline, wear your contacts, leave your hair down, and wear your silver heels. Felicity, Oliver has been talking about you since the first time he met you, and he has been insufferable since he asked you out last night. You aren’t the only one that I’ve been helping get ready for this date. “

“What do you mean?”

“He’s just as nervous as you, Lis.”

“That’s not possible. I swear, I need to pop like three benzos just to make it through this!”

“No, Lis, you’re gonna work yourself up and cause a panic attack. And if you have a panic attack, you won’t be able to make it to this date because you know it takes a good night’s sleep for you to recover. Think about this rationally.”

“Okay, okay. I’m good. Besides, it’s not like I’ve never been on a date. I mean, I’m 22 years old, I’ve had dates before.”

“Yeah, two of them to be exact. One with that creepy Cooper guy in college and one with Dr. Palmer, who was still in love with his ex-fiancée. Didn’t he get back together with her after that?” Roy’s smart comments weren’t making her feel any better. Sara was watching her face, keeping an eye on how she was reacting to Roy’s words.

 Sara had been in Boston visiting her then girlfriend, Nyssa, when she first met Felicity. Felicity was working at the local coffee shop to be able to afford more than ramen noodles and water. Sara instantly noticed this dark haired, gothic looking kid, who couldn’t have been more than 17. Sara found out that Felicity was a 16-year-old freshman at MIT and that she was going through her rebellious phase with the clothes and hair.

Sara kept visiting the coffee shop and making friends with Felicity. Before she left, she made Nyssa promise to check in on Felicity, since she was still in school at Harvard. After Felicity graduated 2 years later with her master’s degrees, Sara convinced her to apply for jobs in Starling. Felicity agreed because she didn’t want to go back to Las Vegas and she didn’t want to stay in Boston. When Felicity got the job at Queen Consolidated, Sara was thrilled. And she’s been protective of Felicity ever since.

“Lis, turn me around to face Roy, please?” Sara was fiercely protective of Felicity, wanting to protect the innocent, younger girl.

 “Umm, okay.”

“Roy William Harper, leave her alone.”

“Geez, Sara, I’m just messing with her.”

“Yeah, well don’t, or the next time you fall asleep in the shop, you’ll wake up with dumbass tattooed on your forehead.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, Lis. I won’t do it again.”

“That’s better. Now, Felicity,” Felicity turned the phone back towards herself, “Hand the phone over to Roy, go change and let me see.”

“Okay.” Roy stretched his hand out and took Felicity’s phone. She changed quickly and emerged from the bathroom to see Roy still stretched across the bed. When he saw her out of the corner of his eye, he rolled over onto his stomach.

“Lis, you look amazing! Sara, look!” Roy turned the phone’s camera so that Sara could see Felicity.

“She looks amazing. Really, Lis, you look amazing. Now, finish getting ready and call me when you get home.”

“I will, Sara. I love you! Give my love to Nyssa too.”

“You got it, kiddo.”

Sara hung up the call and Felicity kicked Roy out of her room so she could finish getting ready. When she was done she grabbed her clutch and opened the door to her room. Roy’s low whistle was enough to heat her cheeks up.

“Damn, Lis, if you weren’t like my sister I’d be fighting Oliver off with a stick.”

“Thanks, Roy.”

Just as she was getting ready to step back into her room for a moment of peace someone knocked on the door. Roy yanked it open without even looking to see who it was, or without seeing if Felicity was ready. There, just outside the door stood Oliver Queen, in a full suit, holding a bouquet of roses. But they weren’t the cliché red roses, they were white and yellow and red.

_Oh, I’m not going to survive this night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know!   
> Find me on Tumblr: rachelmc97

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
